After The Bachelor Party
by yunakitty
Summary: Junjou Mistake. AsahinaxIsaka. What happens after the drunken editor and his secretary go home. Yaoi, boys love, no longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

Asahina gripped the steering wheel firmly as he drove Isaka's car towards home. They were heading home from Akihiko's bachelor party at a male strip club, and Isaka was three sheets to the wind, ridiculously drunk. He sang loudly and off key, lolling about in his seat. He turned to his handsome blond secretary with a lazy smile. "Sorry I told all of them about us..." he slurred.

"Mmm. And sorry for telling them you like it up the ass."

"Yeah, I'd forgotten about that!" Isaka suddenly roared. "You're in trouble! You're in big trouble, mister!" His head lolled forward, and his voice began to lilt playfully. "I oughta fire you. Fire you...ha ha ha, isn't fire a funny word? Like when you don't want someone to work for you anymore, you just set them ablaze. Whee hee hee."

"You're an idiot," Asahina commented.

"Shut up!" Isaka shouted.

"We're home." Asahina pulled right up in front of the mansion and put the car in park.

"Carry me inside," Isaka begged.

"No. You can walk, and you should walk. It might help sober you up a little. Upsy daisy..." Asahina helped him to his feet and out of the car.

They walked through the front door together, and headed back towards the master suite. "Help me get a shower," Isaka said, then began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Asahina sighed.

"That's how it all started. Remember? You know? YOU KNOW?" Isaka began to laugh uproarishly. Over ten years ago, the men had finally consummated their love in a shower. It had been a long road since then, with many mistakes, mostly on Isaka's part. Asahina had patiently taken care of him, both as his secretary and as the one who loved him.

"I remember," Asahina said, removing Isaka's jacket and then unknotting his necktie.

"Yeah, that's it. Strip meeee..." Isaka crooned, then began working at Asahina's tie with clumsy, drunk fingers. "Let me get you naked too..."

"Cut it out," Asahina said absentmindedly, focusing on unhooking Isaka's belt.

"But it's no fun if just me is naked!" Isaka pouted, his voice taking on a whiny tone Asahina was all too familiar with.

"You don't want me to get naked," Asahina warned him. "Trust me."

"Oh? Why not?" Isaka smiled crookedly.

"Because. I'm going to fuck the everliving hell out of you if I get the chance. To teach you a lesson about being a drunk loudmouth." He gritted his teeth as he stripped Isaka's boxers off. "I'm trying to restrain myself," he advised the man, though he was sorely tempted by the sight of a naked Isaka before him. Even though Isaka had drunkenly cheated on him too many times, and had treated him rather poorly on many an occasion, he never stopped being attracted to him...or stopped loving him, for that matter.

"Ooh, sounds fun..." Isaka purred. He wobbled into the shower and pressed his chest up against the shower wall, wiggling his ass back at Asahina. "I dare you."

"Don't." Asahina's voice was firm, but not as firm as the throbbing cock that strained against the inside of his trousers.

"You couldn't fuck the hell out of me anyway," Isaka laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Asahina wordlessly began to unfasten his pants. Isaka howled with laughter and clapped his hands. "Whee, this is going to be fu-...ugh!" He was cut off with a noise of surprise as Asahina bodily dragged him out of the shower. "Hey, not so rough!" he shouted.

"On the bed, rich boy," Asahina commanded, pushing him forward.

Isaka let the force propel him onto his bed, where he landed on his stomach and cast a playful glance back at his secretary. "I like this scary Asahina," he purred, then gasped as the man was suddenly on top of him.

"Shut your damn mouth and spread your legs." Asahina reached his fingers around the front of Isaka's face, pressing them against his lips. "Suck."

Isaka accepted the digits inside, slipping his tongue around and between to wet them fully, then released them. "Mmm, I like it when you're bossy," he moaned, then yelped as Asahina inserted one wet finger inside of him without warning. "Sh...shit...you weren't kidding? You really are going to fuck me, aren't you?"

Asahina didn't answer, just slipped a second finger inside and pumped them together. Isaka reared up a little on his knees and looked down at himself. "Damn, I'm hard. I usually can't get hard when I'm this drunk," he marveled.

Meanwhile, Asahina had pulled his fingers out and was rummaging in the dresser drawer. "No, not that one...the one below..." Isaka advised. Asahina found the bottle he was looking for, and felt almost relieved to see that it was still nearly full. At least that meant Isaka hadn't had many lovers recently. He knew it was the same bottle, because the purple cap had been wrenched from its hinges when Isaka had tried to hastily open it the last time they were together.

Asahina dribbled some of the silky fluid onto his fingers, then stroked it over the taut skin of his erection. He moved into position behind Isaka, and then slammed into him full force. "Ahhh!" Isaka screamed. He pressed his face into the bed, moaning into it as Asahina's thrusting hit that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Isaka listened intently to Asahina's groans and grunts, relishing the throaty, masculine tone he hadn't heard in so long.

"Ka...oru..." Isaka moaned helplessly, and then spurted onto the bed below with a mighty shudder.

Asahina, even though he was trying to be tough and mean, couldn't suppress a chuckle. "That was fast."

"It's been a long time," Isaka panted, his whole body shaking with after effect. "It's been...so busy at work...you know how it is...been too tired to even masturbate..." He let out a long, drawn out sigh of satisfaction, and his body began to slowly collapse into the bed.

"Uh uh. No you don't," Asahina scolded him as he tried to hold onto the man's hips to keep him from going flat to the bed. He failed though, and Asahina had to struggle to thrust at the low angle. "For pete's sake..." Asahina groaned. He pulled out, turned the limp and happy Isaka on his side, adjusted his legs, and began to thrust anew.

"Yeahhhh..." Isaka moaned happily, his eyes closed.

"Don't fall asleep, you drunk idiot," Asahina commanded.

"Yesshir," Isaka slurred, opening his slightly out of focus eyes. He reached down and began absentmindedly fiddling with himself. Asahina almost laughed, as it seemed comical. He figured the man was too drunk to get a second erection that night, so he was surprised when moments later, Isaka was stroking a fully engorged member.

"Mmm...mmmph..." Isaka moaned, licking his lips frantically. Asahina gave him a rapidfire set of jackhammer thrusts, and Isaka began screaming in pleasure. "Oh! Oh shit! Kaworu!" he cried, his hand pumping erratically, then a wild burst of release shot out of his body, striking himself on his own hair, face and throat.

"Ha...you came all over yourself," Asahina laughed, stilled thrusting. "You look like a big mess."

"Shut up," Isaka panted, a thin ribbon of come streaking from his hair down his cheek. "You know I look hot as hell." He smiled goofily.

"Yeah," Asahina admitted. He paused to withdraw and readjust Isaka on his back, as the exhaustion of two consecutive orgasms had turned the man's body utterly to jelly, and his thighs were rapidly collapsing into each other, making it difficult for Asahina to penetrate him in that position any longer. He pushed Isaka's knees in towards his chest, and reinserted himself into his hot depths.

"Damn, you gonna fuck me all night or what? This some kind of Viagra commercial?" Isaka complained, still looking like a hot mess with come all over his face and hair. He stretched his arms back on the bed.

Asahina glanced at the clock. "We've only been doing it for 6 minutes," he pointed out. "Don't blame me that you're all pent up."

"Well, come on, it's been a long time..." Isaka whined.

A jolt went through Asahina's body as he realized what Isaka meant. He hadn't been fooling around with anyone recently. He gave a wry laugh. "Oh? I figured you were still getting it from that slutty guy from the mailroom."

"No, that was just a one time mistake," Isaka groaned. "I told you I was sorry."

"Well, you've said you were sorry a lot of times, and you keep making 'mistakes' anyway," Asahina panted, pounding the man a little harder to express his frustration at his constant infidelity.

"I'm sorrrrryyy..." Isaka wailed. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, but Asahina wasn't sure if it was from the pummeling or from emotions, or just from drunkenness.

"What am I going to do with you?" Asahina sighed. It was a deep, sad sigh of utter exasperation.

"I don't know...but...don't stop loving me," Isaka said in a very small voice. Asahina's eyes widened in surprise, then his face melted into a gentle, yet slightly sad smile.

"That's the problem," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Isaka's lips ever so softly. "I can't." He let out a small groan and then buried himself as deep as he could go within Isaka's recesses. "Ryuuichirou!" he cried out, finding sweet release.

"Kaoru!" Isaka cried, clutching at the man's back.

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing, and the scent of sex and tears hung in the air. They lay contentedly in each other's arms, and drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: For vessto. She thought up the plot point too! Thank you!  
**

"A matchmaking date? But, sir..."

Isaka's ears perked up as he heard Asahina saying those words into the phone. He rolled his eyes. Isaka's father was always trying to match Isaka up with eligible women, not understanding why his thirty two year old son wasn't married yet. Isaka didn't feel the need to explain himself or his lifestyle to his father. He felt like his only obligation was to work hard and make their company successful, which he continued to do every day.

Luckily, Asahina was particularly adept at fending off the matchmaking attempts for Isaka. He'd most convincingly flip through Isaka's appointment book, citing a hundred conflicts, and then he'd apologetically suggest putting it off until "things clear up for Ryuuichirou."

Isaka's father always bought the lies, and would pass the apologies on to the woman. "And then Kaworu and I always have hot sex that night!" Isaka chirped quietly to himself. Indeed, Asahina would always feel acutely possessive after such an attempt, and would pounce on his brunet lover as soon as they were alone together.

So when Asahina hung up the phone, Isaka slid his eyes over at his childhood friend. "Dad's up to that nonsense again, eh?"

"Yes," Asahina said shortly.

"What'd you tell him this time? That I've got interviews with a new writer? That I'm tied up nagging Akihiko to finish his latest novel?"

"No..." Asahina said, and his tired sigh made Isaka sit up straighter. "I didn't lie this time."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that I have to go on a date with some woman!" Isaka exclaimed.

"No," Asahina replied grimly. "I do."

"Whaaaat?" Isaka's mouth fell open.

"Your father arranged a matchmaking session for me this time. And I'm going."

"So you're just going to go on a date with a woman?" Isaka cried. "When is it?"

"Tonight."

"No! Don't do it! Call him back and tell him that I need you for a business meeting tonight!"

"I can't lie this time..." Asahina sighed, sounding tired again. "I have to go get ready. I'll see you later."

Isaka watched him go, feeling stunned. "Why wouldn't he fight a little more for it? Doesn't he like being with me?" he worried to himself. Maybe Asahina was tired of all the drama that always encircled their long, rocky relationship, and he had had enough. Maybe he wanted a normal, traditional relationship and life. The idea was totally alien to Isaka, who had always pictured himself having wild, passionate make up sex with Asahina indefinitely. The idea of that all coming to an end...it absolutely crushed Isaka's heart.

He moped around like a lovesick girl for a while. Then he finally snapped out of it and hit the bar, wanting to drink away his sorrows. It was happy hour there, and he downed three drinks quickly. An attractive man approached him and started chatting amiably. The devil on Isaka's right shoulder poked him with his pitchfork and urged him to go with it; have some hot revenge sex to get back at Asahina for going on a date with a woman. But the angel on his other shoulder (an angel wearing slutty hot pants, but an angel nonetheless) reminded him of how much Asahina meant to him, and how it would enrage him to find out Isaka had cheated again.

So Isaka was polite but curt, and the man eventually lost interest. Isaka continued drinking until he was pleasurably numb, then flipped open his phone in reflex to call Asahina to come get him. "Oh fuck...right..." Isaka groaned, remembering the whole reason he was drinking in the first place. _Because Kaoru was on a date...with a woman._

That glum feeling sank deep in his heart again, spoiling his buzz. He paid his bill and trudged out of the bar, heading for the train station.

Halfway there, he noticed a familiar car parked behind a fancy restaurant, and his head cleared for a moment. "That's Kaoru's car..." he mumbled. So this was where the date was happening. He looked up at the sign with bleary eyes, and then made up his mind and held up his head, trying not to appear drunk as he strode inside and asked for a table.

He was seated in a dark corner ("Where they put the sad, lonely singles," Isaka thought to himself irritably.) He looked around the restaurant, and shrank back into the shadows a bit when he saw Asahina sitting at a candlelit table with an attractive blonde woman. Asahina's back was to Isaka, which made it worse as all Isaka could see was the woman's delighted face, laughing and smiling at everything Asahina said.

"She's really into him," he seethed. "Well, forget it, lady! That's my man!" Still, it worried him to see how amiable and pleasant the woman seemed. Isaka knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with...maybe Asahina was tired of that and wanted someone like this.

Isaka was brooding as he watched dessert come to Asahina's table. He gasped as the woman boldly reached out with a spoon, dipping it into Asahina's order of creme brulee. "Dammit!" Isaka pouted. "Kaoru never lets me eat off his plate! Don't let her do it!" But Asahina made no move to stop her, and the woman continued to eat almost the entire dessert. In fact, Asahina laid his spoon aside, apparently letting her just have it. "You bastard!" Isaka hissed. "All I wanted was the strawberry off of the top of your cake last night and you nearly stabbed my hand with your fork! But you'll let this bitch eat the whole thing? Asshole!"

"Sir?" A slightly afraid looking waiter cut into his crazed self talk. "Would you like to order now?"

"No, I've lost my appetite," Isaka said shortly, throwing down some money even though he hadn't even had a drink or touched the breadbasket. He stormed out of the restaurant, going into the neighboring cafe and ordering a cup of black coffee. He no longer felt like being drunk.

"So this is it..." he murmured to himself, staring down into the black pool of liquid. "I guess I took Kaoru for granted...always thinking he'd be there for me no matter what...but now I'm gonna lose him. Dammit!" He frowned angrily, then sighed in exasperation and pressed his aching forehead into his palms. "Oh, Kaoru..." he moaned, feeling sorry for himself.

"Yes?" The efficient voice of Asahina himself suddenly spoke, and Isaka nearly jumped out of his skin. "You! Where did you come from?" he asked in bewilderment of the neatly dressed man sitting across from him.

"From the restaurant next door. I saw you leave there."

"So you just abandoned your date? Ha. That's not very gentlemanly to do."

"No, the date was over. Her driver drove her here, so I didn't have to give her a ride back." Asahina cocked his head slightly. "Why did you follow me on the date?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Isaka mumbled. "I was drinking at The Topaz down the street, and when I was walking to the train station, I saw your car there. I got curious and went in." He laughed wryly. "I guess I wanted to see my competition."

Asahina looked puzzled. "What competition?"

"That blonde chick," Isaka scoffed.

"And why would she be your competition?" Asahina asked.

Isaka got mad, reading Asahina's words to mean that Isaka was just a sex buddy, while the woman was in a different league, being a potential mate. He threw down more money and stormed out of the cafe, only to have Asahina catch up with him and grab onto his arm. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Asahina asked.

Isaka exploded at him in the middle of the sidewalk. "So this is it, huh? All those years, just down the drain. Yeah, I know I was a pain in the ass most of the time; but dammit, I love you! And you're going to give all that up just for some fake bullshit white picket fence nonsense?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Asahina said, dragging the man off towards his car. He threw him in the passenger seat and then got into the driver's side, looking at the angry yet blushing man sitting there, pouting awkwardly. "Where did you get the idea that I'm looking to marry a woman?"

"Well, if you were totally opposed to the idea, you'd have turned my father down! And then you were in there, and she was laughing and being all cute the whole time, and you even let her eat your dessert! You never let me eat your dessert!" Isaka broke off ranting, embarrassed that tears had formed in his eyes. He looked away quickly.

To his surprise, Asahina just chuckled gently. "Oh, Ryuuichirou...as usual, you've got it all wrong." Isaka glanced up, shocked, and Asahina reached across his seat, stroking the side of Isaka's face softly and making him shudder. "Listen...the reason I couldn't turn your father's arrangement down is because I have so much respect for him. I couldn't lie to him."

"B-but you've lied to him before..." Isaka pointed out.

"Yes...for _your _sake. To get _you _out of these kinds of things. But for myself, I couldn't do it. You see, I respect your father; and yes, I even love him as a second father. But the love I feel for him is nothing compared to the love I feel for you."

Isaka's face turned as red as a beet. "Kaoru..." he mumbled, his heart pounding.

"And as for that woman...yes, she was laughing at everything I said. Even the things that weren't funny. She was so painfully fake, it disgusted me. And yes, I let her eat my dessert, because she took a bite before I could stop her, and I didn't want to eat after her. So that's what that was about."

"Oh..." Isaka said rather lamely, sinking down in his seat and feeling embarrassed for overreacting.

"But you know what?" Asahina chuckled.

"Wh-what?" Isaka stammered.

"You sure are cute when you're jealous."

"WHAT?!" Isaka shouted, trying to bluster and get angry. But all that fell away as Asahina leaned across the seat and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss to begin with, but Isaka soon moaned into it, parting his lips and welcoming Asahina inside.

Asahina's tongue entered Isaka's mouth, their pent up feelings of love for each other boiling over as they began to kiss passionately. Asahina's long fingers tangled themselves in Isaka's messy brown locks, and Isaka grabbed onto Asahina's shirt front. The car got hotter and hotter inside, especially as Asahina's fingers moved down to Isaka's chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kaoru...no, not here..." Isaka protested, though he didn't actually want the man to stop. He threw his head back and moaned as Asahina's mouth moved to his chest, sucking and kissing the flesh there until he had left a definite mark.

"But I want you now," Asahina panted.

"Then let's go home. Please...ah..." He moaned and wriggled as Asahina fondled his hard cock through his pants. "We can fuck however we want there...it's too crowded in here...and not to mention someone might see us."

"I wouldn't mind if someone saw us..." Asahina whispered huskily, running his tongue up Isaka's neck until he reached his ear. "That kind of turns me on..."

"Oh, shit, Kaoru, you're too much..." Isaka moaned happily. "But seriously, please...home?"

Asahina assented with a frustrated grumble, getting settled back in his seat and quickly starting the car up. Isaka tried to rearrange his passionately tousled hair and askew clothing as Asahina drove for Isaka's home. Asahina had an apartment, but he rarely ever stayed there lately, spending most nights in Isaka's bed.

At a red light, they lunged for each other, Asahina managing to keep his foot firmly planted on the brake even as he and Isaka kissed each other deeply and frantically pawed at each other's laps. The light turned green, and the honking of a driver behind them made them pause their kiss, and Asahina continued on down the road, reaching Isaka's house just two minutes later.

They tumbled inside together, clothes being shed every few feet. Asahina pushed Isaka up against a wall halfway to the bedroom, assaulting his mouth and neck with kisses as he ripped the man's bikini briefs down urgently. Isaka moaned happily as Asahina took him in hand, stroking the leaking organ a few times before dropping down to his knees and taking it into his mouth.

"Kaoru!" Isaka cried. His head flew back as he moaned in rapture. Asahina's mouth was always so perfect and wet, and he knew just what to do with his hands. At the moment, the right one was encircling the base of his cock and squeezing most deliciously, while the left one got its fingers wet in Asahina's mouth and then traveled further back and probed Isaka's entrance. Asahina pushed his longest finger inside as far as it would go, relishing Isaka's cries of pleasure.

"God, Kaoru...I can't take too much more of...this...please..." he moaned. Still, he didn't stop thrusting his hips into Asahina's mouth. "Oh shit, I'm...I'm gonna cum!" he wailed, releasing onto Asahina's tongue.

The blond secretary swallowed smoothly, then rose to his feet and deftly scooped up his happily wilting lover. He carried him into the bedroom, where he gently laid him down and parted his legs with his hands before getting the purple capped bottle of lube. It was now half empty, as they had more than reconciled their rocky relationship since Akihiko's bachelor party.

Asahina lubed up his thick cock, then got in between Isaka's legs and penetrated him carefully. "Mmm...oh, Ryuuichirou...you're always so tight..."

"Kaoru," Isaka sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Asahina's neck as the man began to thrust. "Um..."

"What is it?" Asahina panted.

Isaka blushed, closing his eyes tightly. "You're always going to stay with me, right?" He cracked his eyes open nervously to look at his lover's face.

To his relief, Asahina was smiling gently. "Oh, Ryuuichirou. When we were kids...and you gave me that potted plant to cheer me up...I decided right then and there I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." He paused to groan as he pushed himself all the way inside. "So, yes...I'll always be with you."

"Mmm..." Isaka moaned happily as their lips found each other for a deep kiss. They paused their love making so that Isaka could get on top, and he placed his hands on Asahina's broad chest and lifted and lowered himself on the man's fat cock. "Kaoru...I want you to cum inside of me..." he whispered, his cheeks pink.

"Ryuuichirou..." Asahina groaned. He held onto Isaka's slim thighs and drilled upwards, crying out loudly as he climaxed deep inside. Isaka collapsed down onto his body, and they just held each other. They breathed heavily, and Asahina stroked Isaka's damp brunet head, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too..." Isaka breathed back. He rolled off carefully, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been a very naughty boy."

Isaka shuddered as Asahina's deadly calm voice sent chills up his spine. He was naked on the bed, his wrists bound to his ankles with black restraints, and his face pressing forward into the bed. His body was in a most undignified and vulnerable position, and Asahina was eyeing it lustfully.

Isaka's wine clouded mind tried to remember exactly how he had gotten himself in this situation. Oh yes, he and Asahina had been at dinner with Akihiko and his boy, and spurred on by his buzz, Isaka had made some rather crude jokes at Asahina's expense. Asahina had merely continued to eat calmly, but now that they were at home, he seemed intent on getting his revenge.

Not that Isaka was upset at the turn of events. Asahina was sexy no matter what he was doing, but it was the strict, domineering side of the man that turned Isaka on the most. He craved for Asahina to be rough with him every now and then. So when Asahina had suggested they get out the "play box", a large container they kept under the bed filled with sex toys and other fun things, Isaka had happily agreed. He had been a little surprised at first when Asahina clamped the restraints on him. He didn't even remember those being in the box...must have been something new he bought.

And so here Isaka was, restrained with his ass on display, and Asahina was pacing back and forth, loosening his tie. "Yes, you're such a bad boy, Ryuuichirou. I really ought to punish you." Isaka made a soft whimper, and it only made Asahina chuckle. "Oh, are you sorry now? Well, it's simply too late for that." He rummaged in the box. "I'm going to have to punish your bad, bad ass."

Asahina pulled out a slim anal vibrator, and Isaka breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of it. He had been afraid of something much more frightening. Asahina dribbled warming lotion over his lover's entrance, then turned the tiny toy on. It made a soft hum, and Asahina pressed it up against Isaka's hole. Isaka moaned in desire as Asahina pushed it all the way inside.

His cock twitched and leaked, pulsing in response to the amazing sensations the little contraption was stirring up inside of him. Asahina knew Isaka's body like the back of his own hand, so he knew exactly how to angle the vibrator to tease Isaka's prostate.

Isaka's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned deeply as the bundle of nerves was struck. Asahina rubbed it insistently over and over the spot, and Isaka's breathing became loud and erratic. "Please...Kaoru...oh god...mmmm...." He then screamed out loudly as he came from penetration alone. It splashed out onto the bed, and Isaka trembled happily.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Asahina asked. He wiped off the small device and laid it aside.

Isaka weakly nodded the best he could in his awkward position.

"Then I bet you'll _love _this." Asahina reached into the box and pulled out the biggest dildo Isaka had ever seen. His eyes widened in mingled excitement and terror.

"Where did you get that?" he exclaimed.

Asahina shrugged. "From the getting place." He slid his hand up and down the massive thing, smiling calmly. "I bet you want it. It's so big and thick."

Isaka shivered. It did look tempting...but also ridiculously enormous. "You're not really going to put that in me, are you?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, yes, of course I am." Asahina's eyes twinkled as he rolled a thumb over one of the many studs on the surface of the rubbery phallus.

"But it's huge! That's impossible!" Isaka protested.

"Oh, no, I don't think so." Asahina smiled lecherously as he rubbed his fingers over Isaka's twitching entrance. "You have a very hungry ass, don't you?" Isaka shuddered and gave a soft moan. "It just can't ever get enough cock. Oh yes, I think you'll be able to take this. Dirty little Ryuuichirou." He spanked Isaka sharply twice.

Isaka cried out loudly, his cheeks red. Asahina murmured and reopened the lube bottle, wetting down the giant vibrator. Isaka was already relaxed from the first small penetration and from his orgasm, and so Asahina pressed the ridged head of the device against his hole. It gave a little tremor and Asahina pushed the first few centimeters in. As Isaka moaned in tortured ecstasy, his body contracted and pulled the phallus further in.

Asahina grunted in approval, his own cock getting hard and wet in his pants in response. He longed to give his lover a good hard fucking with his own thick tool, but he had always wanted to see just how large of a unit Isaka could take. Asahina was rather well endowed, sporting an impressive girth and a not too shabby length, but this thing was absolutely ridiculous; even thicker than he was and almost a foot long. There was just something so deliciously kinky about putting it up inside of Isaka.

Meanwhile, Isaka was crying out and writhing as two more inches of the dildo slid in. Asahina gripped it harder and flicked the switch at the base to make it start vibrating inside of Isaka. That action doubled the volume of Isaka's cries and moans.

Isaka couldn't believe how incredible the thing felt inside of him. In truth, he had had many a dildo up his ass over the years. Never one as big as this, of course, but he was no stranger to latex cocks. But they had almost always been used when he was alone; during the times that Asahina was too upset with him to even speak to him. When it was like that, Isaka didn't even feel up to sleeping around; he wanted to pleasure himself and pretend it was Asahina. So he'd get a big dildo and thrust it in and out of himself as he moaned, "Kaoru!" endlessly.

But it had never felt like this. Penetrating himself with it was one thing, having his beloved and sexy Kaoru doing it was another. It just added a whole other layer to the experience.

For Kaoru was all he had ever wanted. Every time he had cheated on the man, it was when he was being drunk and stupid. Usually, it was in a time where Asahina had been ignoring him because of work or because he was too busy helping Isaka's father with something. Isaka would feel jealous and lonely, and cheating was his way of getting revenge, getting companionship, and most of all; he always hoped Asahina would find out and get passionately jealous.

Which was usually what happened. Even though it was negative, Asahina's attention would finally become focused on Isaka again. The patching up times were often miserable - it broke Isaka's heart to see Asahina clutching his head and moaning, "How could you, Ryuuichirou? Don't you love me?" - but they would end up having the most incredible make up sex afterwards.

So that sick cycle had continued for almost ten years. Isaka was determined for it to end, however. He had finally gotten it through his thick skull that Asahina loved him more than anyone else in the world; and if his attention was diverted, it was only temporary, and he would be back as soon as possible.

Isaka resolved to never cheat on Asahina again. Even though he had an enormous libido, even going as far to have threesomes with other men at some points; Asahina was more than enough for him. The man was a fountain of neverending desire for Isaka, and Isaka vowed to never take that for granted again.

Back in the present, Isaka was sweating and shaking as his body accepted the last inch of the dildo. It felt incredible to be stretched so much, but there was something he wanted more. "Please, Kaoru..." he begged. "Take it out...and put yourself in!"

Asahina groaned in desire, carefully removing the large phallus and laying it aside. He quickly unzipped his pants and whipped out his hard cock, lubing it up and then getting into position behind his lover. His erection slipped inside easily, and both men moaned out in pleasure.

"Heh...is it even big enough, after that?" Asahina asked, his voice choked with lust.

Isaka trembled and gave a little sigh. "It feels so much better...that thing was too much. You're perfect."

Asahina groaned happily. It was a fact that Isaka's interior was melting and conforming to every inch of his cock, like they were meant to be joined in such a way. He thrust gently into Isaka. "No, Kaoru, more!" Isaka begged. "Harder...faster..."

Asahina gave a low groan and pushed in fast and deep. Their voices sang out together, moaning and crying out in pure ecstasy. "Ryuuichirou...I'm gonna cum..." Asahina moaned, his face dripping sweat.

"Me too..." Isaka panted, squirming in his restraints. Asahina reached around his waist and gave him the last little push he needed to climax, a hard stroking of the head of his cock. Then they released simultaneously, their bodies tensing and relaxing in heavenly waves.

Afterwards, Asahina carefully unbound Isaka, who flopped to the bed, gingerly rubbing first his wrists, then his ankles, and finally his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry, did the restraints hurt you?" Asahina asked worriedly.

"A little," Isaka admitted, tilting his head from side to side to stretch his exhausted neck, which had supported his upper body through the whole adventure.

Asahina clucked his tongue and urged Isaka to roll on his stomach, then he straddled the man's bare back and massaged his neck and shoulders gently. Isaka moaned in pleasure and relief as Asahina's skilled hands worked every tiny bit of tension and discomfort from his muscles. "God, Kaoru, I fucking love you," he sighed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Asahina smiled. "I fucking love you too," he responded, leaning down to kiss the back of Isaka's sweaty, rumpled hair. Isaka just smiled blissfully and began to doze off.


End file.
